


[Podfic] "Checking It Twice" by Kitsune_Heart

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: San D'Klass certainly didn't have Artemis Fowl in mind when he decided to give gifts to all the Mud Children in an attempt to appease them. Especially since Artemis Fowl can never be satisfied unless he TAKES what he wants. Which includes a certain elf.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Holly Short
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] "Checking It Twice" by Kitsune_Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Checking It Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381992) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-4kwYBCv7C0NquJcnzxA2tHkfxuQ6QT4) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ah4ivuq6giy9p89/Checking%20It%20Twice--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Checking It Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381992)

 **Author:** [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Artemis Fowl

 **Pairings:** Artemis Fowl II/Holly Short

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:11:29

**Summary:** San D'Klass certainly didn't have Artemis Fowl in mind when he decided to give gifts to all the Mud Children in an attempt to appease them. Especially since Artemis Fowl can never be satisfied unless he TAKES what he wants. Which includes a certain elf.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
